Family Ties
by Robin42
Summary: What will happen when Slade's son decides he wants to become a Teen Titan. Will the team learn to trust him before it is too late, or will their mistrust tear the team apart.


**Titan's Tower--Living Room**

Robin looked up in the room feeling a bit unsettled. He could see Beast Boy and Cyborg sitting in front of the television playing some new video game they had recently picked up. Raven was reading a book and Starfire was napping on his shoulder.

After all that business with Trigon the city had fairly much slowed to a crawl and this unsettled Robin to the core. Yes the police had been handling the problems of the city well enough without them, and HIVE at the moment was inactive. No, what bothered him was Slade. Slade always did bother Robin, but the fact that he had actually _helped _Slade get what he wanted and was now on the loose. Robin shook his head and sighed out loud.

As Robin was settling into his deep thoughts a loud dinging noise slammed through the room causing the windows to shutter and Starfire to fall off the couch.

"What was that?" Robin yelled as he jumped to his feet.

"That would be our doorbell" Cyborg said as he looked over at Robin and flashed a grin as everyone else glared at him.

"And just why do we need a doorbell Cyborg?" Robin and the others asked in unison.

"In case someone is at our door." Cyborg said with a confident grin. "Think we'd hear a knock this far from the ground?"

Suddenly the windows all buckled again as the doorbell went off again.

**Titan's Tower--Front Door**

As Robin opened the door all the Titan's huddled around to see who it was at their door. Starfire and Raven's eyes went wide, as Robin, Beast Boy and Cyborg just looked confused.

In front of the door stood a fairly, but not overly tall teen with longish curly blond hair and deep dark brown eyes. He was wearing a simple blue shirt with jeans and holding a briefcase and paper.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Robin asked suspiciously. "More important... how did you get onto the island?" Cyborg asked.

The young man just smiled as he handed Robin a piece of paper and pointed off to a speedboat docked near the tower.

Robin quickly read over the paper. "So you are Joe Wilson and mute huh?" Robin asked as he looked up in time to see Joe nod his head in acknowledgement. "You've come to try out for the team?" Joe smiled as the Titans looked confused and turned at Robin. "Why should we let you join the team?"

Joe put his briefcase down, opened it and pulled out a blueprint and handed it to Cyborg, while writing a note that stated 'This is why' and handed that to Robin. "Holy cow, Robin...This is a blueprint of Slade's armor. Cyborg screamed out, as he ran to a table and started reading it over like it was the treasure map to the Holy Grail.

"You have my attention" Robin stated as he looked at Joe. "You can come in for now" Robin put a finger up at Joe's nose. "but if you try anything...and I mean anything I'll kick you out of here faster than .." Robin let that trail off and just walked into the tower to view these 'Blueprints'

"Tell me stranger...why do you not talk?" Starfire asked as Joe walked into the tower after Robin

Joe smiled warmly at Starfire and lifted his chin, a large scar visible there. Starfire flinched at the site of it "Has it always been so?" Joe nodded at her.

"Tell me, do you like mustard?" she replied.

**Titan's Tower--Living Room**

Robin kind of grinned as he stood between Joe sitting on the couch and the television set. "So, what else do you have in that briefcase of yours?" Joe opened up the briefcase and pulled out what looked like a family three and placed it on the floor. "That's it?" Robin sighed as Joe opened the briefcase all the way up.

Robin's jaw dropped to the floor as what looked to be an obscene amount of paperwork about Slade seemed to fall out as Joe shook the briefcase empty. All the Titan's but Starfire gathered about and started reading through the mass amount of paperwork like obsessed madmen as Starfire picked up the framed picture on the ground.

"Dude," Beast Boy screamed. "Slade's favorite color is green" Beast Boy smiled as he continued reading.

"Is this your family?" Starfire asked in her most innocent of tones. Joe nodded 'yes' at her and pulled the picture out of the frame for her. Starfire looked at the other side and then looked up at Joe with a hint of alarm.

"Adeline and Slade" Starfire looked over at Joe in confusion. "Slade...the one we fight?" Joe just nodded his head yes then looked away.

"Robin." Starfire said as she flew over in front of him.

"Not now Starfire" Robin replied "I'm busy."

"But Robin, I have found the most important information of all the stuff here." Starfire shoved the picture to Robin's face, knocking away what Robin was reading. "This is a picture of our most feared of foes; as Joe is Slade's genetic offspring"

Beast Boy, Cyborg, Raven, and Robin dropped what they were doing and immediately looked over at Starfire. "WHAT." they all shouted in unison as a few plates in the kitchen cracked.

**Titans Tower--Holding Area**

Joe could be seen in the background sitting in a holding cell sipping on something in a cup. Behind the two way glass the Teen Titans were all sitting at the table arguing.

"We can't just let him on the team." Robin and Cyborg yelled as Starfire and Raven just sat there. "I am not allowing Slade's son and a possible spy to freely run about the Tower ."

"Actually I am picking up no ill will from him" Raven chimed in. "I'm not suggesting to trust him, but I wouldn't just assume he is evil either."

Beast Boy just looked up and stated "I don't like this one bit"

"What does him being Slade's son have anything to do with his loyalty!" Starfire plainly said. "I do not like what you are doing to our guest."

Robin looked at Starfire and replied. "He is not our guest, he is a threat." He looked over at Cyborg. "If we are going to allow him here, we will need to watch him at all times to be sure he doesn't do anything against us." Robin walked over to the door and opened it, motioning for Joe to come out. "Here are the rules Joe. You are to be with one of us at all times, even when you are out of the Tower."

Joe handed a note to Robin. '_Understood. when do we start training?'_

**Titan's Tower--Roof**

Robin and Joe stood in the center of the roof with Beast Boy, and Starfire, behind Jericho and Cyborg behind Robin. 'This should be simple' Robin thought. A simple beat down and this kid will want to go home within the hour.

"Okay, all you need to do is show me how good you are at fighting, no one interfere understood" Robin stated. "I'll let you start since it would be unfair for me to."

Robin saw Joe standing in a fighting position, looking him over. 'He probably wants me to attack first.' Robin thought as he shifted his weight and slowly walked a little closer. Robin watched as Joe ran straight at him and threw two punches at a blinding speed. The first punch Robin was able to block. The second one landed directly on his chest knocking him back. He jumped at Joe and kicked him along his head causing Joe to tumble onto his side. As soon as Joe got up to his knees Robin kicked at him again, but was surprised when his leg was caught and he was thrown onto his stomach. 'This kid is better than I thought' Robin mused as he lay still with his cape over his head. 'But I have an idea' Robin laughed on the inside.

Robin heard Joe run off and heard whispering, was waiting on Joe to get back so he could take him by surprise. Robin suddenly heard footsteps running back at him. 'This should be fun' Robin jumped up with the intention to throw a punch straight at Joe's face when he suddenly pulled back 'Star...' and was derailed by his train of thought by seeing Starfire's fist decking him in the jaw, sending him a good five feet back.

"What's the matter Robin," Starfire said "cat got your tongue?" Starfire ran up and kicked Robin straight in the gut and lifted him by his hair. "You should really learn not to let personal feelings get in your way."

"Starfire what are you doing," Robin belted. "I told no one to interfere." Starfire just tossed Robin down and smiled at him and started walking away.

"So do I win the fight or what" she said. Robin just looked at her. Her walking style, he speech, all so different.

"Joe?" Robin whispered.

"Yes." Starfire said gruffly as she dropped into a fighting stance. "Now do I win or shall we continue the fight." Robin just stood in shock

"You expect me to fight Starfire?"

"No, I expect you to fight me, unless you want to stop."

Robin made a fist and looked down at it then looked up at what Joe was controlling.

"I can't" Robin said as he walked off to Joe's body. "Get out of Starfire, NOW."

Robin handed Joe a communicator. "Stay in Beast Boy's room. Always stay with one of us. And don't think of leaving the tower at night"

**Titan's Tower--Robin's Room**

Robin sat on his bed reflecting the current situation and unsure if letting this new guy on the team was a good idea. Now he more worried then ever. He had all the information on Slade then he ever wanted. 'What will be the cost be' he thought. Robin just lay in bed all night with visions of Terra and Slade dancing throughout his head.


End file.
